1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a superelastic material out of a nickel and titanium alloy.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known to call "superelastic materials," the nickel and titanium alloys that had been subjected to a thermal and/or cold-reduction treatment. In the case of a martensitic alloy at room temperature, a cold-reduction treatment may lead to the formation of a so-called "cold-hammered martensite," which confers the material an approximately 4% elasticity. This precludes to qualify the obtained alloy as being "superelastic."